Harry Potter Kitsune Challenge
by Azrael Vek Chaosblood
Summary: Same as the title says. Answer to the Harry Potter Kitsune Challenge. On the night that Remus changed in Harry's third year so did Harry, into a creature most had forgotten. Now he has the chance to build a family for himself, a family of himself and his mates.


_**Plot: **During the time the group is bringing Pettigrew to the Dementors and Remus changes something happens to Harry changing him into a Lunar Kitsune and his mate Moony/Remus takes him that night but Remus is not alone and Fenrir appears in wolf form to mate with both Harry and Moony. Now Harry must hide the fact that he is a powerful Dark creature from Dumbledore and mated to two werewolves however a kitsune's tails determine how many mates they have and Harry has nine._

_Dark not evil Harry and Voldemort,_ _Manipulative but not evil Dumbledore_, _Harry's creature looks at the moon as its mother like werewolves_, _Creature Harry, Harem Fic_

_**Harry's harem:**_

_1) Fenrir_ _2) Remus_ _3) Firenze_ _4) Viktor Krum_ _5) Buckbeak (Anthro Form)_ _6) Voldemort_ _7) Aragog_ _8) A Weasley_ _9) Sirius_

Prologue – Normalcy is Overrated Anyways

Harry lay awake in the Hospital Wing after Remus had brought him in that morning after the events of the previous night. He remembered everything so vividly.

~Flashback~

They had captured Pettigrew and were taking the traitorous rat, literally, to Dumbledore so that Sirius could be cleared of all charges. They had just gotten out from under the Whomping Willow when everything went crazy. The full moon came out from behind the clouds and started Professor Lupin's transformation. While everyone else was looking on in horror at the sight of a man becoming a wolf, Harry was staring up at the moon. The more he stared at the moon, the more he felt enraptured by her beauty. He suddenly felt this overwhelming urge to run, and run he did. Unheeding towards the cries from his friends and Professor Snape to come back, Harry ran towards the forest, Lupin hot on his heels. As he ran he came upon a clearing in the forest that held a large rock overlooking a beautiful lake. Enraptured by the sight before him, the young wizard jumped when he felt something bump against his back suddenly. Turning Harry was stunned to see Lupin sitting behind him. Before he could move, the large wolf bumped against him again, pushing him towards the lake. Taking the hint Harry walked into the water, gasping as he felt how warm it was. Soon Harry walked into the reflection of the moon on the water and froze up suddenly. He gasped as he felt like his body was on fire. Everything became blurry as the fire intensified. Harry wiped at his eyes, hoping to clear them, and knocked his glasses off of his face. Everything became clear as soon as they fell from his nose, not that Harry had much time to dwell on this fact as he was soon engulfed in midnight flames. As soon as the flames subsided, Harry saw his reflection in the surface of the water and was stunned at what he saw. He had somehow turned into some sort of black fox with nine tails. He was getting close to freaking out when he felt a comforting presence enter his mind.

'_Calm yourself my child, there is nothing to fear. You have taken your true form, that of one of my most treasured children, a Lunar Kitsune. Now go my child, your mate needs you,' _the presence said in a serene voice deep within the confines of his mind.

Harry turned back towards the shore as he heard a whimper come from where Lupin was waiting for him. The kitsune's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the werewolf's exposed and twitching cock. The sight of it made a warm tingle shoot through Harry's body that settled in his ass and own hardening cock. Everything after that was a blur as his new instincts overcame his already overwhelmed mind and logical thought left him. The only thing that stuck out of the haze was another wolf who was larger than Remus arriving. When his mind returned to him the sun was rising and a younger, human Remus was lifting him up into his arms bridal style. It would seem he had reverted to his human form as well, a human form that had changed. He would have to take stock of the changes later on; the most pressing thing on his mind was the fact that he still had his tails swaying in the air beneath him. Remus must have seen his thoughts on his face because he spoke up at that moment.

"Focus on your tails disappearing and they will. Your creature magic will help you disguise yourself so that you go undetected. As king as you don't want someone to know you are a creature they will be hard pressed to find out," he said with a smile.

Harry nodded before closing his eyes and focusing on an image of himself as he was yesterday. A rush of magic ran through him before dissipating. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Remus.

Remus smiled back before placing Harry on his feet. He whistled as Harry walked ahead and he got a good look at his mate's ass. This was one of the few times that he was happy to be a werewolf. The mating bond overrode the revulsion he would normally feel at the thought of being in an intimate relationship with the son of his dead best friends. He shook his head before looking down at his rejuvenated body. His body had gone from being that of a man in his mid thirties to that of an early twenty year old in peak physical form. There was another noticeable difference about him, one that was sure to please his mate.

The pair stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and looked at each other.

"What are we supposed to do about our clothes Professor?" Harry asked as he gestured to both of their naked bodies.

Remus chuckled before pulling a bag out of the underbrush near them. He pulled some clothes out of it and handed a set of clothes to Harry. As Harry put on the clothes they shrank to fit him causing him to give Remus an incredulous look which caused Remus to laugh.

"The clothes have Self-Sizing Charms on them, and it's Remus now Harry. We're mates now, and I'll explain all of this to you later," he said as Harry opened his mouth to more than likely ask a question. "For now we need to get you into the hospital wing. You're exhausted, both from your change and from the events of last night as a whole. Now, let's get you inside before you collapse," Remus said as he put an arm around Harry's shoulder and led him towards the castle, shivering as he felt Harry's creature magic spread over him, disguising him as his unchanged self and transfiguring Harry's clothes into damaged versions of what he was wearing yesterday.

"It would seem that your magic is working at its fullest to keep your secret," Remus said quietly as they reached the castle's doors.

~End Flashback~

The rest of the short remainder of their trek had been silent. Remus had stayed in the hospital wing long enough to get Harry into a bed before trudging out of the room, feigning exhaustion. Harry's thoughts had been going a mile a minute since then.

'_Your fretting and worrying over last night will get you nowhere my child. Sleep and be patient. Your mate will help answer your questions tomorrow,' _the moon said quietly as Harry's eyes got heavy and sleep claimed him.

Elsewhere, Remus was looking out into the forest surrounding Hogwarts, knowing that there was a man out there looking towards the castle.

"Well Fenrir, I guess I'll have to accept you now," he said before turning away from the window and heading towards his own bed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my attempt at the Harry Potter Kitsune Challenge. I cannot remember the person who created the challenge so if anyone knows, please enlighten me so that I can give them the credit they are due. To avoid the fire fight as much as possible, unless I get requests for anything else, this story is going to assume that Pettigrew did not escape and Sirius was immediately pardoned of his charges. I'm thinking that he will be the next mate to be found, but I want to know who my readers would like to be next. Let me know in a review what you guys think or want. 


End file.
